Toads and a Memory
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: Luna has a surprise for Neville. Neville remembers the day he first met his best friend. (Please review and tell me what you think. It gives me the motivation to write more stories)


A\n - I don't own these characters, blah, blah, blah, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Luna, where are we going?", asked Neville, who was being pulled by his hand by Luna Lovegood, who insisted he wear a blindfold, even though Neville knew they were outside.<p>

"Almost there, Neville", Luna answered, happily. "You need to have an open mind once in a while", she finished sounding like she knew what she was saying.

"I always do when I'm around you", Neville answered, smiling back. He could feel the cool breeze blow through his hair, and could smell the flowers that were already in bloom. A few minutes later, Luna had stopped Neville so he was standing beside her. He could feel her delicate, tiny hands reaching up and touching the blindfold; untied it and allowed Neville to see the surprise she had been talking about since breakfast in the Great Hall.

At first his vision was blurred from not being able to see for those minutes, and also from the sun that was blinding his sight. He glanced down at Luna, standing beside him with the biggest smile on her face, he had ever seen on her. He couldn't look away from the diamond like eyes that enchanted him the first time he caught sight of them, at the beginning of the year.

* * *

><p>The moment he was trying to avoid everyone else on the Hogwarts Express, mostly because Neville knew nobody else wanted to be caught dead to be seen with him. He, according to Draco Malfoy, (and Professor Snape, on occasion), was the laughing stock of the entire school. That didn't exactly raise Neville's confidence, especially when he started believing them.<p>

All that mattered to Neville now was finding an empty compartment to have all to himself. He was going to share a compartment with Seamus and Dean, but they were with fellow Gryffindors, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, talking about the upcoming Quidditch games that they were hoping to win. Neville never had much interest in Quidditch, and if he sat with them, he would just feel in the way. His true love was Herbology; a subject no one else but him seemed to excel at, and really enjoy.

As these thoughts had left his mind, he had spotted a compartment that seemed to be empty. But as soon as he got a full view of it, he saw a girl reading a magazine that she had upside down, striking this as strange to Neville, but just kept contemplating opening the door to join her or not. After taking another glance at this girl, who had really long, dirty blonde hair, that ran down her back, and with a necklace of butterbeer corks around her neck, Neville noticed that she was alone. He realized this must be the girl Ginny talks about, being in the same year as her, only in Ravenclaw. The way Ginny talks about her, made her sound like a freak, the way she talks about creatures that were so ridiculous, that they couldn't possibly exist. For the life of him, Neville couldn't think of her name.

When he took a good look at her, he couldn't help but stare at her. Neville stared at a lot of girls, but this was truly the first time he looked at a girl, and not look away. He could feel what felt like butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't understand. Why were his palms all of a sudden so sweaty? Just then the girl looked up to see Neville staring at her. He was scarlet now, not knowing what to do, but that's when he saw her eyes. They were the widest eyes he had ever seen, the color of the blue sky. Even though he wished more than anything to look away, he just couldn't; for he found himself in a type of spell you didn't need a wand for. This was a different type of magic.

At first, Neville thought he would get the usual response whenever someone saw him. The usual rolling of the eyes, and the look that silently told him to leave, but this was different. The girl kept her eyes on him, then gave Neville a kind smile, something he wasn't used to, that made him blush even more. He wanted to return a smile, but he was just too shocked to even think about doing anything, as not to make him feel like even more of an idiot. The girl gave a little giggle, that didn't seem like she was laughing at him, making Neville feel better only slightly, and he watched as her one of a kind eyes returned to her upside down magazine, that Neville noticed was called the Quibbler.

He couldn't move; realizing that he wanted to have another look at her eyes that he thought were the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. As he was about to gather the courage to open the door, he looked up to see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley walking toward him, dragging their trunks with them. When they reached Neville, is when he tried to keep a hold of his pet toad, Trevor, from escaping the hundredth time. Neville felt his confidence drop. He wanted to talk to the girl, but not with other people around, so he just pretended to be looking for a compartment.

"Hi, Harry", he said, still struggling to get a hold on Trevor. "Hi, Ginny... Everywhere's full... I can't find a seat...", he lied. Blushing from embarrassment when Ginny looked into the compartment.

"What are you talking about?", said Ginny as she squeezed past Neville and gripped the compartment door. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here-", said Ginny. Ginny opened the door and began to talk, "Hi, Luna-", she said. Luna? Neville thought. "Is it okay if we take these seats?", finished Ginny. The girl named Luna looked up at the three people who came to join her, and nodded.

"Thanks", said Ginny, handing her trunk to Harry to store at the top on the compartment for her. As soon as the three of them settled, they sat down, for the remainder of the train ride. Luna's eyes had glanced over at Neville again, causing him to blush once more, then looked at Harry. As she did so, Neville was still thinking about how he wanted to gain the confidence to talk to her. He never felt this way before; he wanted to get to know her, maybe even become friends with Luna Lovegood. She was the first and only person to greet Neville with a kind gesture. He thought it was worth a try to get to know her.

* * *

><p>And so he did. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood had become closer when the two of them had learned that Hermione Granger was telling people to join her, Harry, and Ron in the Hog's Head for a secret meeting. Neville and Luna had ran into each other, and decided to walk together to the meeting.<p>

When both of them joined Dumbledore's Army, they spent time together practicing the spells Harry was teaching them, and encouraged each other when either one of them became stressed. They gave each other confidence that no one else could ever give them. This was when they had become very close, and made it official that they would be the best of friends.

* * *

><p>Neville's flashback ended when Luna was pointing toward what she wanted to show him. Neville turned to see she had led them to the Lake, that was calm as ever. At first confused, Neville realized what she wanted him to see; there were several toads that were hopping around in and out of the lake, seemingly happy at the cool feel of the water.<p>

"I know how much Trevor likes to hide from you, Neville, but I've this spot in the lake with other toads like him", said Luna, staring at the toads, who were croaking happily. "They never leave. Why would they? These little guys have everything they need here", she looked up at Neville to see what he'd think. "I figured you were tired of always wondering if Trevor will always be with you. You could keep him with the others, and you could see him everyday, if you'd like".

"That's perfect Luna, truly. Thank you", said Neville, smiling down at Luna, who grabbed his hand once more and gave it a tiny squeeze. Neville then reached into his pocket for Trevor, bent down to set him on the ground. But before Neville could properly set him on the wet grass, did the toad hop full speed to the other toads, and dove right into the water. "See, he likes it, too".

"I knew he would", said Luna, who squeezed Neville's had once more, making him look right into the eyes that always made him blush.

"Thank you, Luna. You really are the best girlfriend in the world", said Neville, softly.

"I'd do anything for you Neville, you know that", said Luna, who stood on her tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a smile, returned a kiss on her cheek, and did nothing but stare into her beautiful, blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
